


Vigilia imperfetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco ama passare la vigilia di Natale con Severus.Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge!VIGILIA DI NATALECanzone:You Raise me Up; Josh Groban





	Vigilia imperfetta

Vigilia imperfetta

 

_Ogni cuore senza riposo batte in modo così imperfetto_   
_Ma quando vieni tu e mi riempi di meraviglia,_   
_a volte, mi sembra di scorgere l'eternità"._

 

“Come potrei non odiare la vigilia di Natale? Basta pensare al suo simbolo: un trasbordante grassone svenduto alla pubblicità di una bibita gassata babbana che si diverte farsi idolatrare da marmocchi urlanti con scialbi regali creati da elfi domestici, girovagando per lavoro una volta all’anno in cui s’ingozza di biscotti e latte” spiegò Severus. Allungò le gambe e mise i piedi su un divanetto alto fino ai suoi polpacci. Draco ridacchiò, si mise sulle punte dei piedi e appese una ghirlanda di pungitopo.

“Ecco perché amo passare la vigilia con il mio padrino, ha sempre una visione ottimistica del mondo” disse ironico.

“Lily lo rendeva davvero appena sopportabile” disse Severus con voce rauca. Si portò alle labbra una coppa di vetro e sorseggiò il vino elfico contenuto. Draco rimise i talloni a terra, si voltò e le guance gli si arrossarono.

-Un giorno sarò io a rendertelo piacevole-pensò, sorridendo.

 


End file.
